


Monomania

by seishounen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Brasil!au, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, adolescente, curta-metragem, hunbaek, mpb - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishounen/pseuds/seishounen
Summary: Sehun acredita em grandes mudanças e em ser uma pessoa diferente a cada semana, já Baekhyun tem um complexo com terças-feiras e uma aversão a grandes expectativas. Entre os prédios e vielas de Porto Alegre e ao som de Selvagens à Procura de Lei e Supercombo, eles de alguma maneira encontram-se um no outro.Todos os dias.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	Monomania

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira história que eu estou trazendo depois fim oficial do meu hiatus e eu não vou nem conseguir pontuar o quão importante ela é para mim, por isso vou ser bastante direta:
> 
> 1\. se passa no Brasil e o panorama é Porto Alegre, a minha cidade, a minha casa. Eu sempre quis escrever sobre as belezas desse lugar e acho que esse é o momento.
> 
> 2\. trilha sonora composta total e somente por músicas brasileiras, algumas que eu amo com a minha vida e algumas que simplesmente combinam com o momento
> 
> 3\. é uma shortfic, tipo, bem short mesmo. Dividi ela em cinco capítulos e vou atualizar uma vez por semana. Mesmo porque eu já terminei de escrever :))))
> 
> 4\. Sehun e Baekhyun têm nomes alternativos: Caio e Leonardo, respectivamente
> 
> 5\. narrativa main!Sehun, mesmo que seja em terceira pessoa. A história segue principalmente ele, o que ele faz e o que ele pensa.
> 
> 6\. fiz uma playlist curtinha no spot e vou deixar ela aqui: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1FStfbqcTRJRz4fUqe6Z98
> 
> E é isso. Agradeço desde já a quem tiver vontade de acompanhar, eu espero de verdade que gostem desses meninos como eu gostei de criá-los.
> 
> E, por último:
> 
> Para os meus amigos, que não vão ler isso, mas merecem uma dedicatória mesmo assim.
> 
> Obrigada por me manterem de pé por todos esses dias, ninguém no mundo é mais incrível que vocês.

**capítulo um: entrelaços**

_mas me entrego tão sem medo_

_se há risco, é de eterno ser_

_17h54_ de uma quarta-feira.

O céu porto-alegrense é uma mistura sóbria de tons de cinza, anunciando uma chuva que já estava prometida desde o começo da semana. Inclinado contra o parapeito da única janela do quarto, Baekhyun Goulart — ou Leonardo, ou mesmo Leo — fuma um cigarro compulsivamente; o vento gelado que invade o cômodo bagunça pra lá e pra cá seus cabelos cor de petróleo e Sehun, que não é o protagonista dessa cena, observa cada pequeno movimento de uma maneira viciada.

Algum _MPB_ aleatório que Baekhyun gosta muito toca de fundo, baixo demais para que se entenda a letra, mas ainda alto o suficiente para que se consiga acompanhar seu ritmo. A fumaça do cigarro espirala de um lado a outro, mas não sobrevive ao vento do fim de junho; o cheiro forte, no entanto, alcança um Sehun preguiçosamente acomodado na cama do menino mais velho, envolvendo-o como num abraço mascavado.

Sehun e Baekhyun são muito diferentes, de todas as maneiras imagináveis. Mesmo em momentos como este, em que os dois estão completamente sozinhos, essas diferenças só se tornam mais óbvias: Sehun ainda é um aluno medíocre do segundo ano do Ensino Médio e Baekhyun já está pra ingressar no segundo semestre da faculdade; Sehun depende da mãe e da irmã mais velha para muitas coisas, enquanto Baekhyun já tem seu próprio apartamento perdido entre as esquinas do Centro Histórico de Porto Alegre; Sehun tem a alma voltada para o rock — herança de uma infância vivida ao som de Cachorro Grande —, e Baekhyun é tão livre em relação a tudo que ele jamais seria capaz de se prender a uma coisa só.

A única pluralidade entre os dois é o _sexo_.

Eles são diferentes nos gostos, nos hábitos e até no amor, mas são iguais na cama — como opostos complementares têm tendência a ser, encontrando com perfeição o encaixe de todas as peças que eles não conseguem juntar sozinhos.

São quase 18h00, Sehun — ou Caio — sabe que ele já deveria estar pegando o rumo pra casa, mas tudo o que ele consegue fazer é permanecer imóvel sobre a cama, calçando meias diferentes, vestindo sua cueca favorita do avesso e com a camisa do uniforme tão amassada que é como se ela tivesse sido mastigada por alguma coisa. De onde está, em um ângulo diagonal em relação à janela, consegue enxergar com perfeição uma das marcas que ele deixou no pescoço do menino mais velho e é isso que prende sua atenção por minutos a fio.

Baekhyun não gosta de chupões e ele constantemente reclama sobre a infantilidade de Sehun em tentar _encoleirá-lo_. Os dois sabem que é isso que o garoto mais novo está fazendo, e incomoda Baekhyun porque eles também sabem que nada que tenham vai além da carne. Ainda assim, Sehun não tem intenção de parar com a mania.

Como se soubesse exatamente onde está o foco do garoto, Baekhyun ergue a mão e esfrega o pescoço, cobrindo a marca escura e forçando Sehun a desviar o olhar. Ele apaga a bituca do cigarro na moldura da janela e vira o corpo na direção da cama. Quando Sehun encara seu rosto, uma sobrancelha erguida transforma a face do menino mais velho em uma expressão de dúvida

"Tu não vai pra casa, não?" Como sempre, seu tom de voz é um equilíbrio perfeito entre tédio profundo e irritação.

Sehun entende o recado — está sendo enxotado, no fim das contas —, e pisa pra fora da cama, imediatamente procurando por todas as coisas que ele corre o risco de deixar para trás.

Conhecendo o lugar onde vive como a palma da própria mão, Baekhyun estranhamente tem o poder de dizer para o garoto onde ele deixou cada um de seus pertences. Quando Sehun procura a calça jeans pra vestir, Baekhyun avisa que ele deixou na sala; quando procura o pé perdido do All-Star, Baekhyun sabe que ele chutou pra debaixo da cama e quando procura o crachá do SENAC e as chaves de casa, o menino mais velho aparece na cozinha com elas em mãos, fumando outro cigarro e já parcialmente vestido.

Com preguiça demais para amarrar os cadarços, Sehun os enfia por dentro dos tênis, alcança a mochila que ele deixou no sofá e se vira para Baekhyun uma última vez, sabendo que não vai ganhar um beijo de despedida porque ele está fumando de novo, então tudo o que lhe resta é um sorriso meio torto que demonstra alguma satisfação e uma risada sarcástica com ares de cumplicidade.

Sem dizer nada, Sehun passa pela porta e apressa o passo para descer as escadas correndo, já que tudo o que ele não tem é tempo pra esperar pelo elevador caquético do prédio de Baekhyun. Ele sabe que deveria parar com o péssimo hábito de se perder em inércia pelos cantos, mas essa é uma das poucas coisas que ele é completamente incapaz de modificar.

No térreo, quando passa pela porta que dá para a rua, Sehun pouco se esforça para não esbarrar nas pessoas, correndo até a primeira esquina da Rua dos Andradas e depois subindo a Caldas Júnior no mesmo ritmo acelerado. Seu prédio fica na rua do Arquivo Público, localizada logo atrás da de Baekhyun; leva quinze minutos para chegar a pé num ritmo tranquilo, mas correndo como um louco Sehun chega em oito.

Ainda assim, a chuva é mais rápida e chega antes dele.

+

Quando Sehun Garcia conheceu Baekhyun Goulart, eles ainda estudavam na mesma escola.

Sehun era um aluno do nono ano e Baekhyun um dos garotos do terceiro. Se eles se encontraram de alguma forma, foi exclusivamente por causa de uma briga na quadra, no meio de um jogo de futebol. A turma de Sehun, que fazia parte do grupo dos formandos daquele ano, estava organizando uma banca de venda de lanches para arrecadar dinheiro. E ele nunca vai esquecer de como ele havia acabado de entregar um refrigerante num copo descartável para alguém e de repente a professora de Educação Física começou a gritar com os garotos na quadra.

Era sábado, dia de torneio. O primeiro jogo das chaves tinha se encerrado e, sem que ninguém entendesse o motivo, dois meninos do terceiro ano saíram no soco: Leo, o goleiro, e Lucas, o atacante do outro time. Ninguém entendeu nada porque até então eles eram amigos, mas foi preciso literalmente tirá-los de perto um do outro para que parassem com a briga.

A professora mandou cada um para um lado da quadra porque, como o primeiro dos jogos já tinha terminado e o time de Baekhyun tinha vencido, não houve expulsões, mas eles dois precisavam esfriar a cabeça antes do próximo jogo. Maria Letícia, uma das colegas de Sehun ajudando na banca de lanches, era irmã do menino mais velho e foi ela que puxou uma das cadeiras organizando o espaço de vendas para o irmão sentar.

Naquela época, Baekhyun ainda usava aparelho e o soco na cara que ele tomou do amigo tinha deixado sua bochecha toda cortada por dentro. Sehun trocava o dinheiro do caixa e olhava de canto de olho enquanto o garoto cutucava o machucado, puxando a pele que tinha prendido nos _brackets_. Não foi uma cena agradável, principalmente porque ele tava tão puto da cara que fazia tudo com raiva.

A irmã queria saber o que tinha acontecido, Sehun precisava continuar com as vendas de lanches — que aumentaram um pouco quando Baekhyun veio para perto deles — e Joice, uma amiga dos dois, tinha ido buscar gelo para o terceiranista colocar no machucado. Entre cachorros-quentes, troco e copos descartáveis de Coca-Cola, Sehun ouvia Baekhyun falando que eles tinham brigado porque Lucas havia lhe chutado quando ele pegou a bola e impediu o "gol da vitória" do outro time.

Sehun achou o motivo bem idiota, mas depois Maria comentou com ele e com Joice que seu irmão brigou porque Lucas e ele eram da mesma turma, mas estavam jogando em times diferentes porque o Lucas quis favorecer o outro terceiro ano, onde sua namorada estudava. E aí tudo fez um pouco de sentido.

Quando a comida para a venda acabou, quase no fim do torneio, Sehun e Maria sentaram no chão da quadra para assistir ao último jogo. Joice já tinha ido para casa e, de uma maneira ou de outra, Sehun sempre ia embora com algum colega.

O time para o qual Lucas estava jogando tinha sido eliminado, então ele também já tinha ido para casa. Ficaram para trás os últimos dois times e os alunos que estavam ali para apoiar os colegas e amigos. Leo continuava no gol, mesmo todo ralado e com a bochecha ainda inchada e Sehun pode afirmar que ficou triste quando o time deles perdeu.

"A gente nunca ganha nada." Ele comentou com a irmã depois da entrega das medalhas de ouro para o time vencedor, os garotos do segundo ano. A turma de Baekhyun tinha ficado responsável pela organização do torneio e a cara de incredulidade da representante da classe dele entregando medalhas para outro time era quase cômica. "A gente perdeu a gincana também, capaz que não íamos perder o torneio."

"Leo, aquela gincana foi _ridícula._ A 302 roubou, né?"

"Não." E foi aí que Baekhyun percebeu que Sehun existia. Ele estava ajudando o garoto e a irmã mais nova a organizar as coisas que eles tinham usado para montar o barzinho, levando as mesas de volta para a sala do nono ano. Sehun acompanhava os dois e ouvia a conversa deles em silêncio, mas ele tinha amigos na 302 e sabia que não tinham roubado nada para vencer. "Eles só fizeram mais pontos."

"Eles tinham que ter sido desclassificados, Caio, o Lucas ajudou eles." Maria explicou, passando a mão em cima das mesas para tirar os farelos de bolo e pão que tinham ficado ali.

"E daí?"

"E daí que não era interclasse, geniozinho." Baekhyun retrucou, colocando a mesa que ele estava carregando no local indicado pela irmã. "Ele não tinha que ter se metido lá, foi falar das nossas coisas para aquele bando de filho da puta e foi por isso que a gente perdeu."

"É só uma gincana, cara." Sehun, que não conhecia o lado competitivo do garoto mais velho, só percebeu que ele disse a coisa errada quando recebeu uma encarada de quase dez segundos. Se fosse um desenho animado, Baekhyun estaria soltando fumaça pelas orelhas.

Mais tarde, Maria explicaria para Sehun que não era _só_ sobre a gincana o problema. Lucas e Leo eram _melhores_ amigos, tinham feito todos os trabalhos das feiras multiculturais do colégio juntos, começaram a jogar futebol juntos e cresceram juntos. Eles eram _inseparáveis,_ até Lucas começar a namorar uma menina da 302 e absolutamente tudo sobre a amizade deles ficar em segundo plano. A gincana era importante para a 301, a turma de Baekhyun, porque eles tinham se unido e se esforçado para tudo dar certo, tinham se programado para fazer as coisas com antecedência e tomaram no cu por causa de _um namoro_ que nem devia ter nada a ver com eles.

Baekhyun Goulart tinha todos os motivos do mundo pra estar tão puto com tudo.

Ainda assim, ele era o cara mais estressado que Sehun já tinha visto na vida e, lá atrás, se precisasse dizer, ele nunca imaginaria que o Leonardo 100% irritável que tinha brigado com o melhor amigo no meio do torneio de futebol se tornaria tão mais manso no futuro.

Sehun não sabe se ele fez parte desse processo, mas sabe que foi bem ali, naquele sábado de fim de outubro, naquele torneio de futebol e provavelmente por causa daquela briga, que todas as coisas entre eles tiveram início.


End file.
